Statutory provisions today may include aspects that affect many industries with concerns such as personal data security, banking data security, medical data protection, etc. As these provisions become increasingly complex, it has become more difficult for a service provider to avoid access to unauthorized data and still provide their contracted services. One cause of such issues has to do with data residing in main storage and the ability of a processor to load that data for use by an application that is genuinely entitled to access that data at that moment in time versus an application that has not been entitled to access that information.
Existing solutions generally provide programming to specifically clear memory used for sensitive data after use, including operating system page clearing of released pages before being allocated to other processes. However, during use of sensitive data, the data may be visible to any process with addressability to the storage space (including in-system state where the memory is simply the memory). As such, challenges may exist in protecting such data while visible and subject to use by one or more processes.